


Scream my Name

by Kendrak98, Velle1074



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, holoMyth
Genre: Blood and Injury, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Mindbreak, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Takamori, We're seiso i swear, Yandere, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrak98/pseuds/Kendrak98, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velle1074/pseuds/Velle1074
Summary: "I missed you so much, you know?This bracelet you gave me... I love it""But that's not enough for me, you know?I wish I could always have you near me... Always have a piece of you with me"
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	Scream my Name

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: this is a dark, gorey and "evil" story.

The sky was darkening on that late spring day. Kiara Takanashi and Calliope Mori were returning to the reaper's house after they having dinner together. They had not seen each other for several months as Kiara had to go back to her own country. After so much time apart, the phoenix finally managed to find a way to return to Japan and see her beloved reaper again. Calliope, too, was genuinely happy to have Kiara by her side during those few days.  
  
They walked home slowly, taking their time to enjoy the silent night whilst chatting and joking with each other. The reaper yawned from time to time, which was the cause of overdoing herself as Kiara hadn't been there to scold her of her overworking habits. "Calli, are you okay? You look particularly tired tonight." Kiara said in an apprehensive voice, placing a hand on Calli's shoulder. "Yes, I’m alright. Don't worry." the reaper answered with a yawn. "How can I not worry about my beloved wife?" Kiara's voice was bright and cheerful as she moved close to the reaper so that she could go arm in arm with her.  
  
"Guh!" Calli gulped as Kiara pressed her chest onto her arm. "Ugh… Kusotori. You joke too much." At hearing those words, Kiara gritted her teeth while her expression, hidden from the reaper, became darker. "As I told you, there's no need to worry. Although, I am thankful for the concern." Continued the pink-haired girl with a smile. After all, she was truly glad for the support that Kiara always gave her.  
  
After a few minutes, they reached their destination. Calliope's house was really untidy with paperwork and miscellaneous items piled up around the room. The only tidy part of her house was her room, specially arranged for Kiara to sleep in. Once inside, Calli locked the front door and went into the living room to sit on the large, soft sofa. As she sat down, she let out a sigh of relief, resting her back on the soft backrest. Seeing the reaper so tired and seemingly stressed, Kiara couldn't help but come over and sit next to her to support her. Almost involuntarily, she began stroking her long pink hair. This gesture aroused some surprise in the reaper. "What are you doing Kusotori?"  
  
"Uh? I just saw you so tired. I wanted to pamper you a little… You work so hard after all, and you deserve it." Kiara told her with a warm smile. Calli sighed but stayed in her spot. She wasn't bothered by her friend's attitude, she just couldn't quite understand it. They stayed like that for a couple more minutes. Kiara was enjoying stroking the pink hair, spending some time with her beloved reaper. She missed her so much and she was glad that Calli wasn’t so against it. Albeit, in Calliope's mind, the gestures were simply that of a friend's to help her relax. She did not know herself but the reaper was extremely dense as far as love was concerned.  
  
"Maybe it's better to go to bed. I'm dead tired." Calli stood up again, stretching her arms and yawning. "We have a collab together tomorrow morning. We should get some rest." Kiara watched the reaper move away towards the bedroom. For the umpteenth time, sinister thoughts crossed the phoenix's mind. Despite all that time spent apart from each other, how was it still possible that Calli couldn't accept and reciprocate at least a bit of affection? Why did she persist in believing that all the love Kiara felt for her was a mere joke or a trivial crush? "I’ll change my clothes and then the room is all yours".  
  
"Are you sure? If you're that tired, it would be better for you to sleep on your own bed, don't you think?" Kiara did her best to fight and hide the frustration that was building inside her. "Don’t worry" responded the reaper. The phoenix clenched her fists, shaking her head with a sigh. She took a minute to try and repress all the thoughts running through her mind, then went into the room and found herself in front of Calliope who had already changed for the night. She was wearing a black T-shirt with a skull on it and a pair of gray shorts. Kiara couldn't help but hear her breathing grow heavier at the sight of the reaper's exposed pale skin.  
  
"Calli..." Kiara said approaching her. "Are you sure you don't want to keep the bed to yourself? We can just sleep together, I won't do anything. You would be at least more comfortable that way." The orange-haired girl said as she fumbled with her fingers with the hem of her skirt. She had a sweet smile on her flushed face and Calli couldn't quite understand if it was simple embarrassment or something else. It's not like she didn't effortlessly notice the heavy breathing of the phoenix.  
  
"The sofa is not uncomfortable. Just take my bed and rest. You’re sweet though. Thank you." The reaper answered scratching her head and walking towards the living room. Kiara stopped her immediately by taking her by the arm. "You really don't understand why I worry so much about you? Is it so hard for you to think that my feelings for you can be true?" Calli turned back to the phoenix, raising an eyebrow. She didn't seem to be bothered by Kiara's attitude. At that moment she was simply very, very tired.  
  
She let out a slight chuckle from her lips. "Come on Kusotori, stop joking.” Calli smiled, “Good night." After the words slipped past her lips, she disappeared into the living room. Kiara watched her walk away with wide eyes. Her teeth clenched together, hard enough for her jaw to start hurting. She brought her shaking hands to her chest, unhooking a button from the white shirt she was wearing. She took a deep breath, but her gaze didn't change. She could feel her blood boiling within.  
  
With firm and silent steps Kiara went into the living room, carefully observing the curves of the pink-haired girl. A sinister smile had appeared on her face. Gently and sensuously, she hugged Calliope from behind, running her fingers over the reaper’s soft skin, underneath her loose shirt. "I missed you so much, you know? This bracelet you gave me... I love it" Kiara whispered, bringing her lips closer to the reaper's ear. Calli was frozen for a moment, surprised by the phoenix's sudden boldness.  
  
"What are you doing, Kiara?" she asked with a slightly flustered voice. "But that's not enough for me, you know? I wish I could always have you near me... Always have a piece of you with me." The orange-haired girl gently stroked the reaper’s left arm. With a deep sigh she rested her chest on Calliope's back and at the same time she perched her head on the reaper’s shoulder. Calli could see the phoenix's gaze out of the corner of her eye. Her shining purple eyes were wide open and seemed to glow with madness. Calliope took a step forward, moving away enough to turn her face to Kiara. In that instant moment that she turned, she saw the phoenix holding her sword. Soon enough, without her even having any time to react, her left arm fell onto the floor, along with a forming pool of blood.  
  
Calli let out a cry of pain as she felt blood gush out from the wound. Her body may have been immortal, but that never stopped her from feeling pain. The reaper's eyes were wide, her teeth tightly clenched together. "What the fuck... What in death's name are you doing Kiara?!" Calliope shouted with a wince, her right arm grasping at the injured one. She didn't receive her answer, and was only left shocked when she saw the phoenix pick up the severed arm from the ground.  
  
Kiara ran the cold fingers across her face, gently stroking herself as her smile grew more and more terrifying. She licked the fingers softly, taking them into her mouth, as if she was savoring them. She could still feel her blood boiling inside her. She was enjoying that macabre spectacle she had put on. Calliope's breath hitched as the phoenix brought the severed arm between her thighs, rubbing slowly, going downwards. She stood there, frightened, in the middle of the room. She had never once imagined for such a morbid thing to happen. For the first time, she felt the fear of losing her life, even though she had never actually been alive.  
  
"You are so beautiful Calli, you know that?" Kiara said in a calm voice. She dropped the reaper’s severed arm on the ground, letting out an excited giggle as she did so. She slowly approached the reaper, still holding her sword in one hand. She placed a hand on her reaper's cheek, soiling it with blood. There was an insane look in her eyes, unwavering as it bore through the reaper's soul. “K-Kiara, w-what the hell are you doing?" Calli was petrified. She didn't know what to do or say. And yet Kiara only left a small kiss on her lips with a chuckle.  
  
As the reaper was about to rebel, the phoenix pushed her down, knocking her to the floor with a loud and heavy thud. Without moving her purple gaze from her beloved's crimson eyes, Kiara planted her sword in the reaper's right thigh, impaling her to the ground. Calli screamed in agony once again, feeling the sword tear through her flesh. The phoenix moved down in order to lie on top of her, placing one knee on her left leg and interlocking her right hand with her own.  
  
Calliope felt helpless, her strength was diminishing. She was already feeling fatigue before the event occured, and now it felt like she couldn't even move. And that meant she couldn't find the strength or will to fight back and knock some sense into the phoenix either. If she even wanted to.  
  
"I love you so much, you know? But you are so stupid. So stupid that you think that my love is nothing but a big joke..." Kiara lowered her head, bringing it closer to the reaper’s. "I really, really, really love you. So much that I wish you could be only mine." As she said these words, Kiara ran her tongue over Calliope's face, licking the blood stains from her cheeks. She brought her lips next to the reaper's ear. “I wish I could always be with you, crawling inside your skin, feeling your heat every single second…”  
  
Calliope, death’s closest apprentice, was for once the prey rather than the predator. She felt the body of the phoenix above her rise in temperature as she slowly rubbed against her. Her eyes darted to her leg impaled on the ground. The blood that was slowly pouring out was dampening the phoenix's clothes. She looked back at Kiara and she shuddered. Within her mind, she felt the urge to ask for help, to tell Kiara to stop. But she couldn't find her voice, and it was at that moment that she began to feel her own body warming up. So helpless, so in danger. She had never felt like this before. Her very breath became heavier and heavier. At that point it wasn't even pain anymore. That sense of danger, so new and mysterious...  
  
It felt good.  
  
Kiara watched her pant, bringing her other free hand a few inches from her neck. Her hand was incandescent. The reaper could sense the very high temperature coming from it, but for some reason she couldn't take her gaze away from the purple eyes of the phoenix. Kiara placed the tip of her finger on the collar of Calliope's shirt and a small flame appeared, burning through the cloth. With practiced control of her fire, she slowly ran her finger down, ripping open the reaper's shirt. Kiara smiled once more as the T-shirt covering the reaper's chest got torn apart, revealing a simple black bra. With a yank, she tore the shirt from her body, revealing the pink haired girl's pale skin.  
  
Lowering the temperature of her hand, she led it to caress Calliope's face once again, causing the reaper to close her eyes. Then, after a delirious giggle escaped the phoenix's mouth, she leaned down to meet her lips with those of the reaper's. Unlike the short kiss from earlier, this kiss was immediately filled with passionate and intense hunger, accompanied by the muffled moans that came from both girls. When their lips parted, Calli immediately sought Kiara's gaze. Those brilliant eyes were full of malice and hunger. She could practically feel the phoenix’s desire and lust. It felt overwhelming and marvelous at the same time.  
  
A real predator who was ready to devour her at any moment, without mercy. The reaper bit her lower lip as she stared at the phoenix above her. Her heart was racing, pounding loudly in her head. Her head was throbbing, a result from hitting it against the solid floor earlier on. The stump created by the amputation of her left arm was aching, itching, and didn't seem to stop gushing blood. All the while her right thigh continued to bleed as well because of the sword warm steel, continuing to tear the wound more open each time she moved. Yet, it all felt so fucking good. The adrenaline, the fire raging in her veins, the pain, the heat…  
  
"I want to be with you forever, my dear Mori..." A whisper of breaths that fanned against Calliope's lips as Kiara pulled away. "Don't you want to be with me too? We'll be together for eternity..." The phoenix's eyes moved from the reaper's lips, traveling up north as it connected its gaze with a pair of crimson eyes. She leaned in again, pressing her smiling lips against Calli's. Her tongue darted out, swiping against Calliope's lips to seek for entry. She hummed into the other girl's mouth, smirking when the reaper parted her lips. The phoenix tilted her head slightly to the side, looking for a better angle, and slipped her tongue inside Calliope's mouth.  
  
Calliope's eyes fluttered close again. Her mind felt hazy, unclear and confused on what she was supposed to feel about the occurring situation. She was in her own head, trying to comprehend what the fuck was happening. Meanwhile, a different part of her mind was blank, torn between the pain and pleasure she was being given. The stump of her severed left arm was starting to numb, the aching pain slowly fading away to nothing. At the same time though, she couldn't stop the small moan that left when she felt the phoenix's tongue push against hers, advancing, swirling, and encircling her own. It was done subconsciously but she was moving her mouth against Kiara too.  
  
Their kiss turned feverish, and Kiara adjusted herself on top of the other girl. She moved, positioning her body over the reaper's left thigh and straddling it, all without breaking their now sloppy kiss. The reaper's sharp inhale did not escape her attention when she started to slowly grind herself against Calli's thigh. She softly moaned into Calliope's mouth, pulling back just a little to catch her breath as she felt her body get warmer and warmer. "Ah~ You feel so good under me~" Kiara breathily giggled with a small sigh afterwards. "If only I didn't have to harm your pretty body for this to happen…"  
  
"But that's okay~! Because every part of you is still beautiful, Calli." Kiara kept her face close to Calliope's, both of them still breathing heavily in an attempt to recover their breaths from the kiss. "Your eyes are extremely beautiful too." Her lips twisted into a minacious smile. "Just make sure to keep them on me at all times, or else I might be tempted to take them for my own again~"  
  
Calliope's heart was starting to race faster than it already was, as if attempting to beat the world's greatest record. The look that Kiara had in her eyes, the actions that she was taking, it all induced a mixture of feelings. A mixture of both nervous anxiousness and excitement. It was messing with the thoughts in her head and the feelings in her heart. "Kus... Kiara..."  
  
Kiara's free hand trailed light feather touches on the reaper's sides, just barely grazing her skin. She pulled further away from Calliope, hand hovering over the side of the reaper's bra. Her eyes moved down to the reaper's, unfortunately, still covered chest.  
  
“Mhn~ hah... Can you feel me Calli? Can you feel how wet I am for you?” She continued to move her hips, feeling her own wetness seep out her underwear the more she ground herself down. It wouldn't have been a surprise to her if the wet mess had stained her skirt already. Her eyes fluttered close for a short moment of time, “Can you feel how much love I have, how much I’ve longed for you? For so so so lon- Ahn~!"  
  
Calliope's response was only silence, and her breathing was steadier now than it was from a few minutes ago. Her darkened gaze, visibly filled with lust and starvation, along with the heavy rising of her chest, only made her arousal more prominent. She was just letting it happen by now, wasn’t she? She should be pushing and, quite possibly, sticking her scythe inside the phoenix by now, shouldn't she? So how and why was she still laying on the cold ground, bleeding from her human body's injuries, helpless, and getting turned on from what the phoenix was doing to her?  
  
Because she loved it.  
  
Calliope took in a shaky deep breath, though that same breath left as a soft moan when she felt the phoenix lean back down and press her soft lips on her collarbone. She felt the soft pair of lips press on her skin, trailing down to the top of the gap in between her breasts. She felt a hot exhale there, "You are so soft Calli... I love it," She felt the phoenix's lips twist into a smile on her skin. "I love you. And I'll keep saying it until you finally understand how much I mean it."  
  
Kiara squeezed the reaper's right hand with her own, not bothering to unlock their hands while she moved against Calli's body. She brought her other hand up, slipping it underneath the black bra and then cupping the reaper's soft breasts in her hand, giving a harsh squeeze as well. She heard Calli release a restrained moan. She lifter her head a little, tilting it up to Calliope's ear. "You love me too… Don't you?"  
  
The reaper's only answers were her increasing speed of breaths. Kiara narrowed her eyes. Her lips pursed and her left hand gripped Calli's hand tighter. "If you dare say that you don't..." Her low toned voice trailed off and she paused, lips barely grazing the reaper's ear. A minute later and she giggled, pinching Calli's nipple between her deft fingers. “Nevermind that. The thought’s just silly because of course you do! You'll love me forever and ever, just like how I love you."  
  
Kiara started kneading and playing with Calliope's breast in her hand. She lowers her head in the nook of the reaper's neck, pressing soft kisses. Then, without a single warning, she sinks her teeth into the skin, making her first mark on the reaper. She bit down, hard, then let her tongue soothe the forming red bruise, roughly suckling on the skin. She moves away, picks another spot on the reaper's neck, and does the same action again, only this time harder than before.  
  
"S-Shit, Kusotori, wait-!"  
  
Kiara stops for a moment, mouth pulling away from the newly formed pleasurable bruise on the reaper's neck. "Hm?" She lowly hummed, eyes meeting with Calli's. "What did you call me, Calli?"  
  
Calliope's throat runs dry, gulping as she took in the look the phoenix was giving her. Kiara was giving her an indescribable look, one that was both threatening and innocent. "K-Kiara…" she forces her voice out, words that she didn't mean escaping from her throat. "Let's s-stop and talk this out, don't..."  
  
"Stop?" the phoenix asks, twisting the little pink bud in her hands along with another rough squeeze. "Hnh~!" Kiara heard Calli whimper. "Do you, baby?" She lightly chuckles, moving down. "Do you really want me to stop?" No. No, Calliope did not. And they both knew that, so Kiara was going to make use of that fact.  
  
Kiara smirked, pulling down the reaper's bra. She jerked the piece of cloth down, not actually pulling it off but still letting Calliope's full breasts out from its cage. She licked her lips. "Just say the word, Calli~" She moved, reaching to take a breast in her mouth and giving it a harsh suck. She carefully brought her teeth down the reaper's breast, giving the little erect bud a light bite and tugging at it.  
  
She enjoyed the sounds of Calli's stifled moans, they sounded strained, as if they were being restrained and restricted by the person making those sounds. She let go with a small pop, "Just tell me to stop, and I will." She wouldn't, that was just a little white lie. But that didn't matter, because Calli wasn't asking her to.  
  
Kiara brought Calli's other hand near the reaper's head and said, "Lift your head up and keep your hand under there, don't move it until I say so." The phoenix watched as Calli obediently did what she was asked to, chest heaving. She heard Calliope take a deep audible breath, and so she smiles at the reaper. "Good girl”  
  
Calliope watched as the phoenix lifted herself up, deciding to finally rip the pink haired reaper's bra off of her. She gave a sharp gasp, slightly arching her back, feeling the bra's strap breaking and stinging against her skin. It felt good. She shuddered, the heat in her stomach burning hotter as each second passed by, the phoenix serving as its fuel. She found it hard to breathe again, lungs working hard and desperate as they craved for air.  
  
The phoenix went down, leaving a trail of wet kisses down the reaper's body, only stopping when her eyes were face to face with Calliope's heated core. The reaper's arousal was something she could clearly smell and, _Scheiße_ , it made her feel so hungry. She had both her hands free now, so she hooked one of them to the band of the reaper's sweatpants and underwear. She used the other one to tap and press on Calli's hip, gesturing for her to lift them up.  
  
Kiara watched as Calli tried to do so, but the reaper failed and that was probably because of her lack of energy. "My, my..." Kiara chuckles in amusement, she really liked seeing the reaper this helpless against her. "Let me help you with that then." She leaned back, thighs clenching whilst it remained to sandwich the reaper's left leg. She let go of the reaper's clothes, taking her hand back.  
  
"Lift" Calliope tried again, this time with the help of Kiara's hands that accompanied her hips up. The other hand tugged the reaper's pants down, stopping when she realized that her sword was still impaled in Calli's thigh.  
  
She grasped the hilt of her sword, hearing the reaper wince in surprise. She abruptly pulled it out, biting her bottom lip as the sound of Calli's agonized scream reached her ears. "Ugh" Calliope coughed, the pain and sudden movement leaving her breathless for a moment. The moment of when she felt the sword being suddenly ripped out, it made her jolt up in pain.  
  
The phoenix glanced at the pained reaper, then to her sword in hand. She took a long look at her sword stained by her beloved’s red blood. It was dripping slowly on Calliope's stomach. That sound, mixed with the reaper’s heavy breathing, was like music to the phoenix’s ears. Without hesitation, she licked the blood away from the warm steel. Calliope looking at that morbid scene couldn’t help but feel more excited and terrified than before. Kiara threw the sword aside, not bothering to care where it landed, or whatever it crashed onto, because Calli was still whimpering and moaning in pain. "Sshhh…" She reached to caress the reaper's face, cupping Calli's cheek and rubbing her thumb under her eye. "It'll feel better soon, baby. I'll make you feel good."  
  
The reaper's throat worked to swallow saliva down. She said nothing, only whimpering as the pain shot up from her bleeding thigh. _Fuck_ , she thought in her mind. Why must human bodies be so weak? Why must the pain be so agonizing? Calli groaned, clenching her fist tight.  
  
Kiara slowly pushed Calliope back down to her back. She goes in a more gentle approach this time, carefully taking off the reaper's pants. She slipped it away from Calli, throwing it away in a random corner. Her eyes are then immediately locked onto the wet stain on the reaper's underwear. "You're so wet Calli..." she smirked, feeling proud that she was able to bring out the desired effect. "You're so soaked that your juices are dripping through your underwear."  
  
She stood up, getting reminded of her own arousal. She let her flames come over her, her clothes disintegrating from the heat of fire radiating from her body. She stared down at Calli and the reaper gulped. Kiara, in Calliope's personal view, looked like a predator getting ready to devour its prey. She looked hungry, starving as if she wanted to just plainly feast on Calli. And she did, and oh she will.  
  
Calliope looked up at her, her remaining arm draped over her eyes, though not completely obstructing her vision. Her eyes scanned the phoenix's body in front of her, drinking in the glorious sight. She felt her center throb, looking for attention. She was aroused, filled with desire, and she knew it.  
  
Kiara went back down, this time straddling the reaper's stomach. Her wet juices flowed onto Calliope's stomach, and she knew Calli could feel it too. She moved forward, pushing Calli's arm away from her face, as she then locked their lips together.  
  
They kissed, lips moving against each other. Kiara's tongue finding its way inside the reaper's mouth and exploring every single inch of where she could reach. Kiara ground her hips down, rubbing herself against Calliope's stomach. She ground harder and faster, her clit throbbing as she went to satisfy herself. "Are you enjoying this baby? Do you like it when I grind myself on you like this?”  
  
She released a shaky moan, her hips grinding down with more and more desperation. Having the reaper under her, so helpless, letting her do whatever she wanted, it turned her the fuck on. She felt like she could already cum just dreaming about it. But it was happening, and she was going to enjoy this. A lot. She was going to take her time, and she refused to come just yet. She wanted to come with Calli, to be one with the reaper.  
  
She pulled away from Calli's lips, placing a kiss on the corner of her mouth, to her jaw, and to the side of her neck. She bit the reaper there, eliciting erotic moans from Calliope. She sucked, taking the skin in her mouth as her tongue served to soothe the bitten and bruised skin. She moved down again, down to Calli's collar, placing multiple marks all over. "It's a shame to think that these marks will disappear after a day or two... I can't have that happening now, can I~?"  
  
"I'd love to permanently mark you, Calli," A breathy moan, "Will you let me?" Her tongue slid against Calliope's collarbone, leaving a stripe of saliva there. "Will you?" Her hand lay flat against Calli's skin, whilst the other is on the floor, acting as support.  
  
Calli could feel the increasing heat radiating from the hand as it moved to trace the little red bruises she's made on the reaper's body. Calli cries out a moan of both pain and pleasure when she feels the fiery heat burn her through skin. The phoenix's hand continues to roam around Calliope's body, leaving little burns and marks. "N-Not there, Kia~ra-!!" Calliope gasped out, refusing to let the phoenix mark the parts of her body that her clothes would be unable to hide. "People will-" She squirmed under the phoenix, and whimpered. "People will see..."  
  
Kiara giggled, continuing on with her actions. "That's okay~ We don't need to hide it. We don't need to hide anything. The people need to know who owns you, baby. Let them know who you belong to~" She only stopped when she was finally satisfied. Satisfied with the burn marks, with the red bruises, and with the reaper's moans.  
  
Kiara sat back up, core clenching on nothing as she hesitantly stopped her grinding. Her eyes shone savoring the sight of the reaper, filled with the phoenix's love bites and marks. She moved down once more, knees on the floor and face in front of the reaper's messy stomach. She pressed multiple kisses there, gradually starting to lick away at her own juices. There were hints of metallic tastes, along with the sweetness, most likely coming from the blood that had dripped on the reaper earlier.  
  
She continued to give multiple kisses all over, dragging her tongue as she moved. Soon, she was faced with the reaper's covered entrance. Her face was in front of Calli's underwear. Calliope's soaked underwear. She leaned in, nuzzling herself in the reaper's core through the wet fabric. A moan escaped from Calli as she did so, and she enjoyed the smell of Calli's sex, inhaling in the addicting scent.  
  
She brought her hand down, tracing a line with her finger to burn open the reaper's panties. The underwear ripped open, slight hints of smoke coming off from the scorched sides. She tugged at it and tossed it away, focusing her gaze on Calli's wet pussy.  
  
Calliope shivered, feeling the cold air hit her bare core. Her thighs moved to try and close, but a sudden sting of pain reminded the reaper of her injury. Kiara stopped her, spreading her legs further apart from each other. Calli's thighs tensed again as she let out an embarrassed whine, bashfully diverting her gaze away from the phoenix.  
  
Kiara giggled, pressing a soft kiss on Calli's wet folds. She blew a breath and she felt Calli shiver again. "Kiar-ah~!" Calli interrupted herself with a moan, surprised about the sudden lick she felt down her core. The phoenix took her time, giving Calli slow kitten licks, collecting the reaper's juices in her mouth.  
  
Calliope moaned, hips involuntarily bucking up to rock themself against the phoenix's mouth. That, however, stopped the moment she felt one of Kiara's hands push her hips down, restricting her movements. She felt Kiara's licks gradually go faster, lapping more greedily. Her thighs trembled, the temptation to rock her hips up were high, and yet she couldn't.  
  
Kiara's other hand wormed itself down, running through her own heated sex. The phoenix was starting to touch herself too, though the reaper was too stuck up in her own head that was clouded with lust. She let out a moan against Calli's entrance, the vibrations sending tingles up the reaper's core. Kiara closed her eyes, letting her mouth do the work.  
  
"Hnnguha~" Calliope whimpered, feeling her stomach start to tighten. She felt the phoenix's tongue enter her insides and she cried out, muffling her mouth with her hand.  
  
Kiara notices that though, and she stopped licking for a moment because of it. She heard Calli whine in protest but she pays no mind. Her eyes met with Calli's and her voice resonates around the room. "Let them hear you, Calli. Don't muffle yourself" She said "Call out my name, let them know." The hand that was holding the reaper's hips down moved from its secure lock, hovering over Calli's folds. A single finger entered, and a thumb pressed against Calli's clit.  
  
She watched Calli shut her eyes close with deep heavy breaths. "I belong to you too, Calli~ I'll give you my everything... My heart, my body, my soul... All for you. It's all for you, and I'll do anything for you. Because… you're all mine too, right?" She pulled her finger out, slowly. And back in, and out. Using an agonizingly slow pace that the reaper could barely take. She asked again, "Right?"  
  
Calli's head pounded, and she bit down her hand to stop the frustrated groan from coming out. She pulled her hand away and tried to rock her hips up again but to no avail because the phoenix prevented her from doing so. Frustration bubbled up inside her chest, she was so close to cumming just a while ago. She heard the question again. "You're only mine, right Calli?" Calliope sighed and whined, forcing out her voice despite the embarrassment "y-yes..."  
  
"What was that?" Kiara had teased, flicking the reaper's clit. Her hot exhales still landed on Calliope's pussy and she entered a second finger in, slowly speeding up her pace. Her own hand down her core was speeding up too. She pinched the reaper's clit, and a yelp along with a moan was heard. "Y-yes! I'm... I'm yours…"  
  
"Such a good girl, Calli. You are mine and only mine. No one else except me can have you. No one else except me can touch you, kiss you and love you. There is only you and me. Forever" Having said that, she leaned back down to lap at the other girl's pussy with a smirk. She slipped her fingers out, moving her hand to play with the reaper's clit, while the other pleasured her own entrance.  
  
"Kia-Hnna~Kiara~!! I-I'm...Hngh~" Calliope's moans increased in both volume and amount, she was close and Kiara was following right behind her. Kiara's fingers find themselves deep in her own heat, slamming back in and out with increasing force as she moaned into Calliope's pussy. “Calli, Oh~ Calli, I love you so much~!” Her breath increased and now she was just moaning into the other girl's sex. But that felt good too, the vibrations felt so fucking good for the reaper. "Calli Calli Calli~ Ah~!!"  
  
Calli's hips rocked up and her hand drops down to grip at the phoenix's hair, tightly. She pulled Kiara in closer that way, crying out as she came undone. She heard Kiara let out a long moan as well, knowing full well that her sweet nectar was raining down the phoenix's mouth.  
  
Kiara came as well, only a few seconds behind. She lapped at every single drop that the reaper had produced, shivering as the aftershocks of her own orgasm hit herself as well. She moved away from the reaper's entrance when she was done cleaning her up. She slipped her hand out of herself, bringing her hand up to her mouth to clean her juices off her fingers. After she was done, Kiara crawled up to Calliope and kissed her.  
  
Calliope kissed her back, tasting both hers and the phoenix's nectar in Kiara's mouth. One of them moaned into the other's mouth, and Kiara pulled back to let themselves breath. "I love you" Kiara had whispered again, and it made Calli's heart continue to thump faster. But, the next words that came out the phoenix's mouth made her eyes widen more. "But I'm not done with you just yet."  
  
Before the reaper could do or say anything about the situation, the phoenix kissed her again. Kiara bit Calliope's lower lip, trapping it between her teeth, and pulling back to tug at it. She freed the reaper's lip, pressing a soft kiss on top of the reaper's nose before she pulled back to stand back up. "Just lay back and enjoy it, Calli."  
  
She took a deep breath, heart racing as she gently lifts one of the reaper's legs to cross them over with hers. She gently draped herself over the other girl, careful not to do more harm to the girl's right thigh. A delighted shiver ran up her spine when she felt her pussy press against the reaper's. She glanced on over at the reaper, who was staring at her with half lidded eyes.  
  
Kiara started to grind herself against Calliope, feeling impatience claw at her chest. It took a few more thrusts, pained moans, and awkward movements before they found their rhythm together. It was a few minutes after when their clits had found each other, rubbing against each other. Their hips rolled against each other in a dirty dance, making sure to keep their rhythm in sync.  
  
Moans, and whimpers, and whines, and cries, they all echoed around the room. Heavy breaths and sweat dripping down their bodies. Trickles of electricity tickling up their backs, tingles of hot pleasure curling in the pits of their stomachs. They continued their sync, inching closer and closer to the sweet release they both craved.  
  
Calli groaned, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she endured the sensations. It all felt so good. She had no idea on how the phoenix knew what she was doing or why she was so good at it but the pleasure that flooded her senses was enough to keep her mind off questioning it. Kiara grounded her hips harder, more desperate as she gasped out her breaths. There was little drool dropping from down her mouth as she shut her eyes closed, a chant of the reaper's name escaping her throat. She listened as a string of curses and moans left Calliope's mouth, crying out with her.  
  
Suddenly, in a synchronized cry, both the reaper and the phoenix came shouting each other's names. Pleasure overwhelmed their senses, hot desire boiled through their veins, and their slits continued to desperately slide against each other. The flow of their cum mixed together, forming a messy pool of arousal that dripped onto the blood stained floor.  
  
Kiara moves off the reaper with her own long moan of pleasure. Her chest heaved and she was pretty sure she was in euphoria. She let herself lay on her back as well, not bothering to open her eyes as she tried to regain her energy. "Scheiße..." She mumbles, but her hunger was not fully satiated yet. She wanted more. She waited for around five minutes, replenishing her own energy before going back up to stand on wobbly feet.  
  
The phoenix looked down at Calliope, eyes scanning over her fucked up state. It sent another spark of arousal down to her core and an idea of what she's always wanted to do popped inside her mind. She bit her lower lip. A simple mental image of a certain scenario flashing itself in her mind, enough for her to go on with her desires. "Calli" she called and the reaper cracked one eye open, staring up at the smiling phoenix. Why was Kiara grinning so hard, has the exhaustion not hit her yet?  
  
Calli's eyes traveled to Kiara's hand, one that she held out for the reaper to take. She reached out reluctantly. She didn't have a choice either ways, she wouldn't have been able to stand up with or without her injuries. But, were they going to completely clean themselves up now? Or was the phoenix planning something in that annoying brain of hers. Well, that question was soon answered.  
  
Because before Calli's brain could even register it or how it even happened, her cheek was smushed against the wall mirror, hand supporting herself up, legs slightly spread apart, with the phoenix's body flushed against her from behind. One of Kiara's hands were wrapped on her waist, keeping them close against each other. Meanwhile, the other hand had fingers running down Calli's slit, dipping two fingers in but not exactly entering.  
  
Kiara felt Calli shudder against her, "Guh! Kiara… I think it's enough now..." Calliope nervously gulped "I'm already..." Kiara entered in one finger, feeling the heat envelop it immediately. The hand that was wrapped around the reaper's waist lifts for a bit, nudging and tilting Calli's hear up to face the mirror. "Look at the mirror, Calli." She muttered, near Calliope's ear. "And watch. Watch me as I fuck you, as I claim you."  
  
Calliope whimpered, her pussy clenching and unclenching around the phoenix's finger. She felt a second longer finger cram itself inside her, rubbing against her sore walls. " _Fich_ ," Kiara mumbled to herself, eyes fixated on the way her fingers sank into the reaper's pussy. "You better make sure not to look away from the mirror Calli, or else..."  
  
"Ah~ haah~!"  
  
The reaper’s breathy moans started to fill up the sex scented room once more and she could do nothing but take it. Her eyes closed, and the phoenix took immediate notice of that. “Open.” Kiara commanded, voice stern. “I won’t give you second chances, Calli. Keep those eyes open before I punish you.” As hot as it sounded, punishment was not something Calliope could take at the moment, so she forced her eyes open.  
  
Her throat felt hoarse, and the cause would be her cries that were increasing with its pitch. A third finger, ramming in with accelerating speed, and the familiar tightening in her stomach that made her toes curl, her teeth clench, and her fist tighten was back again. It came fast, affected by the sensitivity of her body from the past stimulations from a while ago as the soreness stayed. The fulfilling pleasure coursed through her body, and she trembled against the phoenix. Shudders, tremors, and ripples of aftershock running through her, leaving her on the edge of just blacking out. She shivered.  
  
“You didn’t follow my orders, Calli. I told you to scream my name when you come” Kiara suddenly rasped, a low whisper beside the reaper’s ear. “Did you not want the others to know who’s doing this to you? Did you not want them to believe you’re mine? Are you trying to hide it, Calli? Are you trying to hide us?”  
  
“N-No!” The reaper choked out, a few tears falling from her eyes as the sensations continued to overwhelm her. Her legs were trembling, far worse than before. Drops of blood slowly dripping down from the wound on her right thigh and on her stump. She was on the verge of collapsing and the only thing holding her up was the phoenix and the mirror she was leaning on. “Th-That’s not-Ah~! P-Please... No more...” she whimpered, she felt too sore already. She wouldn’t be able to take it if the phoenix continued on.  
  
Unfortunately for her, the phoenix kept on. “I told you to follow what I say, didn’t I?” She accelerated her pace, keeping the reaper up her high, not letting her get down. “Scream for me, Calli. Come and scream for me.” Calli gasped, “I-I can’t!” Her eyes were failing to keep open but this time, the phoenix didn’t seem to mind that. Kiara only uttered two last words before adding a fourth finger in “You will.”  
  
And that was it.  
  
That was the final push.  
  
“KIARAAA~!”  
  
Calliope collapsed, falling flush against the phoenix’s body behind her. Her legs had officially given out, actually her whole body as well. Her breathing that were nothing else but desperate gasps slowly turned steadier as the phoenix helped her ride down her high, finally slowing down the pace of her hands.  
  
She was exhausted- hella tired and sore. Very sore. It felt like she could sleep for a whole week. When her breathing calmed, and Kiara slowly pulled her fingers out, her eyes opened. She could see the phoenix’s smile in the reflection as she continued to take deep breaths. Her vision though, it was starting to fade away, turning black.  
  
And when her sight was finally nothing but darkness, her mind shut down without a warning.  
  
Kiara held the unconscious reaper in her arms, giggling as she carefully adjusted and lifted the reaper up- bridal style. She stumbled just a little before walking and making her way up to the bedroom.  
  
Upon entering Calliope’s chamber, she placed the reaper down on her bed. Blood stains spreading all over the sheets but she didn’t care, she could change those later.  
  
She walked to the nearby closet, opening it and rummaging for a particular baggage. Then when she found it, she pulled out a kit. It was her emergency kit. The phoenix walked back to the bed, taking a small seat on the edge as she started to slowly but steadily patch the reaper’s injuries up.  
  
It took a while, around an hour, before Kiara finished to properly take care of all the wounds of a still unconscious Calliope. She set the kit aside and glanced at the reaper’s peaceful sleeping face. She leaned her face in and pressed a kiss to Calli’s forehead. Kiara gently started stroking her pink hair dirt with dry blood. “I’ll make sure we can be together forever...” she mumbled. “No matter what.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... I had this idea about Yandere Kiara.  
> I had the dark concept, that could have ended with just Kiara asserting a little bit of dominance over Calli.  
> Then, me and Velle decided to do a collab, so she could put the "fun" in "funeral" you could say. This story came to life. I was like:
> 
> "I mean, it's grim, dark, bloody... but's kinda hot, isn't it?"
> 
> Again, thanks to @shira4701 aka Velle for helping me with this experiment!
> 
> TW: @Kendrak98


End file.
